Of Coffee and Lab Coat
by Sarali1983
Summary: He has to make sure his eyes aren't playing tricks: she's naked under her lab coat. /!\ Pure Smut!


**I'd like to thank Tom's gg for her very kind offer, and work, as a beta reader for this story. May she find here all the marks of my highest gratitude.**

**This story is dedicated to all the girls who ever dreamed of being taken advantage by Booth ;)**

**_WARNING : This story is about very agressive, rape-like sex. Some people may feel uncomfortable with it, so please read carefully._**

There is no rush today at the lab; everything is calm this week. No major discoveries; no inexplicable case, or horrific murder needing her expertise. So, she is preparing to have a calm day identifying remains from limbo. Some of them has been there for years, and she is happy to be able to give them a little time; happy to give the families they belonged to some peace of mind.

She is turning at the corner of the platform, while heading for her office, when something suddenly comes rushing into her full force. She feels something burning down the front of her body. Crying out in pain, Brennan doesn't pay any attention to the little blonde in front of her, who is looking shocked as she realizes she has just spilled seven cups of coffee on the famous Dr. Brennan. '_Oh my god,' _she thinkst,_ 'this is so unforgivable! I'm getting fired within one hour for sure! Oh good god!!_'

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan! I was carrying the tray to the conference room! I'm so sorry!" The girl tries to apologize, but Brennan is already running for her office, to get rid of her wet clothes.

Slamming the door behind her, she takes off her shirt and pants, before finally realizing that even her underwear are soaked. It is at this moment that she remembers she hasn't even made sure that the blinds are closed, and that perhaps everybody could see her half naked. She slowly turns her head and sees that, thankfully, they are.

Sighing deeply at the annoyance of being naked at the lab, she gets rid of her bra and panty, and tries to remember if she has any clothes here she can wear. She checks in her closet, but she isn't that lucky. She stands there for a moment, thinking, and when she realizes there's no chance she'll find something else she can wear today, she grabs her lab coat.

'_Okay there's no way I'm going around today without any clothes on,'_ she thought as she pulled it on, '_so I think that's the perfect occasion for me to work on my book!'_

She walks to her desk while buttoning the blue piece of clothe, sits on the chair and turns her computer on.

She is finally relaxing after a few hours of writing. If everything kept going the way it is, she could get out of the lab pretty late, as usual, with her dignity in one piece, since nobody would be able to notice that she was going back home in her working clothes.

Around noon, Angela tries to take her out for lunch, but she points out that she already had a sandwich she brought from home. The artist just rolls her eyes and mumbles something about being stuck on a chair the whole damn day not being very healthy, but after all she was the doctor.

It is around seven, as she is mentally congratulating herself for managing to go through such a delicate situation, that she hears the knock on the door. She lifts her eyes, a little worried about who could be showing up that late, after she had made clear to everyone in the lab that she wasn't up to any kind of disturbance today (and she had said that to Zach with such a glare that she knows he would make sure her privacy was to be respected!).

Her eyes widens in horror as she see her partner opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" her voice is strangled as she stand up from the chair.

"Hello to you too, Bones!" He says sarcastically, heading right for her.

"I'd love to have some time to chit chat about your day as you so nicely offered, but we happen to have a case," he adds, as he hands her the file.

She is staring at him, her eyes wide from disbelief. She is sure now that God couldn't possibly exist, because on the whole, she is a good person, helping to put very bad guys in jail, and there is no way she deserves such a punishment. No, God couldn't hate her that much, so He doesn't exist, simple, she had to be right. Somehow, she doesn't think she can make her partner see her point in THIS specific topic.

Booth is trying to understand why she hadn't taken the file yet. He thinks he is mishearing when he hears her strangled reply: "I… I can't go with you!"

"What?" he frowns. "What do you mean, you can't go? Of course you can! You just have to take off your lab coat and…"

"NO!!" She shouts, stepping back as his hand is reaching out to help her take off the said working clothing. "I… I have… very important remains to examine! Now!"

'_Oh Come on! Is that the best you can do? Uh? Try at least to make it credible! Begin to walk to the door!'_

But, Booth stands between her and the door, and she doesn't want, under any circumstance, to get any closer to him.

It is his turn, now, to stare at her in disbelief. His hand is still hanging in the air as she has stopped his movement. He is wondering what is wrong with her today, and that's when he notices that her lab coat doesn't seem to cover her as well as usual.

He can see the skin of her neck, and under her collarbone, and the thin line of her cleavage… As his eyes continue traveling down her body to reach the hem of the blue working clothe, instead of the pants that were supposed to be there, he just see more skin. He think his eyes are playing tricks to him. His mouth is dry, and he gulps.

"Bones… Please tell me you're wearing a very tiny skirt under that coat…"

"I… I just ran into… I got coffee spilled on my clothes, that's why… That's why…" she cannot finish, as she feels her cheeks turning red hot.

He see her flushing as his hand finally drops to his side, and his mind is trying very hard to process the data he is receiving. Spilled coffee. On her clothes. She has no clothes on. She is naked under her lab coat. There is only her skin under the blue material. Nothing but her skin.

He feels his pants tightening painfully around him, and he wonders if, maybe, there is a tiny chance that she is still wearing underwear- because this, he thinks, he could handle. He is trying to be a gentleman, but the thought, _no_, the actual sight of her naked under a lab coat is making it really challenging!

He takes a step in her direction. She seems to be frozen, as she doesn't move away, when he lifts his hand to touch her. She doesn't move either when he puts his hand on her shoulder, rubbing the coat, as he is looking for the strap of her bra. When he doesn't feel one, he lets his fingers travel down her body to her breast, where he has the confirmation that she isn't wearing any, and that is all it took for his control to snap, and his mind blows up. Literally.

She feels a little pain mixed with pleasure when his hand closes around her right breast but has no time to react before he is pushing her violently against the wall and crushing his mouth against hers. She was in complete shock, not because of what he is doing, but rather because she is discovering that this is a huge turn on for her. She wouldn't have taken herself for the submissive kind, but the violence of his desire is actually lighting her on fire, or rather watering her since she feels herself melting in his arms. She feels helpless, and ,very strangely, she likes that.

He is kissing her hard, his tongue violating her mouth, his body pinning hers tightly against the wall. His hand is rubbing her breast through her lab coat and he feels more and more aroused as her nipple hardens against his palm. His other hand, at first, is grasping her arm, but soon leaves, trying to touch as much of her as possible. It gets lower and lower, discovering the softness of her curves, caressing her hip, cupping her ass, grapping and lifting her thigh to feel it against his own hip. Her skin feels so good! He is completely lost in the sensation it creates inside of him; from his groin, to his guts, to his chest, to his heart. His mouth lets go of hers and begins attacking her throat when…

"Bren, are you ready to- OH MY GOD!!" Angela stops dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her: Booth is roughly kissing her best friend against her office wall.

Booth doesn't let this little incident perturb him. He lets go of Brennan's skin but stays flush against her, his hands still on her.

"Angela, if you don't mind, Bones and I are in the middle of something." His tone means nothing but business.

It is enough to make Angela recover from her shock. Now is not the right moment to mess with the federal agent! "Uh… Yeah… Sure… I'll… come back later." And, she disappeares as quickly as she can.

Booth releases Brennan who is breathing heavily leaning completely against the wall for support, her eyes closed, her cheeks red hot. She has felt Booth's hunger all through her body, and it's overwhelming her, adding to her own lust.

He goest to the door, locks it, turns around and come back to Brennan, who is just managing to open her eyes slightly. "Booth, I…"

But he doesn't let her finish, grabbing her arm, and dragging her to her desk. "I'm not done with you yet."

Pinning her against the edge of her desk, he sits her on it, parting her legs with his whole body, standing between them. As his mouth goes back to her throat, alternating nipping and licking, his hands begin to work on the buttons of her lab coat. She gasps at the feel of his talented mouth against her skin. She feels dizzy from the over-stimulation she is receiving.

She is struggling to regain her senses a little and throw off this state of passiveness to give him back all the pleasure he is offering her, lick for lick, touch for touch. She finally manages to grab his arm, but only to caress it gently while she is steadying herself with her other hand on the desk.

Just before reaching the last button, he withdraws to drink in the sight of her. He marvels at the sight of her: the lab coat is hanging open, offering her to his eyes, yet still keeping her away like it holds a secret as it is covering her breast, and where the last button is still on, the sweet shadow of her sex.

The skin of her legs is more appealing to him than any candy he ever desired, and he feels overwhelmed by the need to taste it. He puts his hands on her knees, lowering himself between her legs. He caresses the softness of her thighs with his lips, before darting his tongue out of his mouth, and getting a proper taste of her.

She whimpers weakly between two shallow breaths as he traces all the way to her inner thigh. When he reaches the hem of her lab coat, he brings his hands to the last button, unfastening it. He slowly pushes the two sides of the clothe away, finally exposing her intimacy, and his tongue continues its journey back from where it left off. She jerks slightly when he touches her lips. She puts her hand over her mouth to cover her moans as he thrusts his tongue between them.

What Booth doe next, he could swear later that he'd never intended to do. The move has disturbed him since it brought the sides of her coat into his way, hiding her from him and keeping him from doing what he wants. So, in order to remedy to that, he grabs her wrists, taking them away from her mouth, pinning them down on each side of her open legs, and holding her still as she struggles slightly, before he resumes his former actions of pleasuring her with his mouth.

This arouses her even more. She can't understand what's wrong with her? She always wants to be in control, always! So why was Booth's manhandling turning her on? Something in the back of her mind sends a signal sounding like, _'because you trust him to take care of you- because it's good to let go,' _but his tongue is doing so many wonderful things, she couldn't care less about the whys and just enjoys moaning loudly when he starts to lick around her clit. She cries out when his tongue actually strokes it.

He laps at her, never tentative, and he isn't sure who, of the two of them, is receiving more pleasure from it. His moans are muffled by her sex. His hands tighten around her wrists as she begins to thrash from her climax. His lips close around her swollen bud, sucking at it.

He's slightly surprised when her taste suddenly becomes richer, sweeter, but recovers from it as soon as he realizes it's the obvious result of her orgasm.

She feels limp now, moaning weakly. The incredible pleasure she's just experienced has brought tears to her eyes, and she doesn't even register that he has released her. That he is now standing in front of her.

She is pulled back to reality when she feels his lips on her again, and his arms around her. He is kissing her gently, but it soon turns into something more demanding. His mouth claims hers. His hands move from her back to her arms, up to her shoulders, then down to her still covered breasts.

He backs slightly off of her, and his fingers brush her lab coat from the inside, slowly pulling it away from her shoulders down her arms, never touching her skin. He watches her for what seems like an eternity, awe in his eyes, but when he raises his gaze from her breath-taking body to her face, their eyes finally meet.

It is the first eye contact they make since it all started, and neither of them can decipher the upsetting emotions they see in each others, but both are far beyond caring. Any doubt he might have had washes away the minute she whispers his name, his overexcited mind taking it as a plea. He goes back to kissing her fiercely as he finally cups the globs of her sweet breast, massaging, rubbing them roughly.

Suddenly, he breaks the kiss and his hands leave her breast to reach her tiny waist, where he uses them to lower her until she is lying on the desk. While he caresses the soft skin of her stomach, he unzips and unbuttons his pants, finally freeing his erection. He brings his very hard cock to her opening, lifting her thighs and pulling her to him, roughly entering her.

A shriek escapes her mouth at the sensation. She feels a sweet, warm, violent fire start from her womb, spreading throughout her body. She screams again and again out of pleasure as he pounds into her mercilessly, everything but gentle, still holding her thighs wide apart. Her name is echoing her screams with each thrust he gives.

There is absolutely no gentleness in the act, he is clearly fucking her lying on her desk, and maybe it is the thought of it that brings them to orgasm, though the act in itself is far enough to make them explode.

She can't handle it any longer. Her hand closes around some piece of paper, wrinkling it as the waves hit her. She screams his name, and he answers her. He brings his head to rest on her chest as he spills inside of her.

They lie there for several minutes, waiting for their heavy breathing to get back to a normal pace. He finally lifts himself off of her. His hands release her thighs and lay themselves on each side of her. When he finds the strength to stand he zips his pants, then looks at her. She is still lying on the desk, naked except from her arms, her hand on her heart, as if she is trying to stop it from jumping out of her chest.

That's when the realization of what he has done sinks in, and his eyes widen in horror. "Oh God! Bones!"

She slowly props herself up on her elbows, closes her legs, sits up, and begins to work on buttoning her lab coat up. It proves to be quite challenging considering the dizziness she feels. A soft sigh escapes her smiling lips. Booth figures it's the sign he's about to get his ass kicked properly.

"My God Bones, I'm so… I'm so sorry!" He's horrified at the idea that he has practically raped his partner. No- scratch that! He's actually done it, pinning her on the wall, undressing her on her desk, taking her lying on that table. He mentally punches himself.

She looks at him through her eye lashes, wearing a lazy satisfied smile. She grabs his tie and seductively pulls him to her; her voice, not louder than a whisper. "You're all forgiven if you swear that we'll do that again as soon as possible."

It takes time for her words to register, because he can't believe what he is hearing. Is she really asking for more?

All doubts leaves him as she adds, after kissing him softly: "Of course if you feel too bad about what _you_ just did," she emphasizes the 'you,' "you can make it up to me later at my place and let me take advantage of you as well…"

Though he thinks he might as well have fallen into the Twilight Zone, he only nods "uh uh".

She smiles, pleased.

"Good, I'll see you later." And she lets go of him with a kiss.

He's still in a haze as he leaves her office, heading to his car; the case file long forgotten somewhere on the floor. She picks it up as she comes around her desk, sitting down on her chair, all smiles, their incredible encounter replaying in her mind. She doesn't hear her best friend stepping through the door.

"Brennan, what the Hell was that?!" Angela is taking heavy breaths, like she'd run all the way.

"Hmm?" Brennan turns her head toward the door, a smile still plastered on her face.

"What happened here?!" Angela demands.

Brennan turns toward her computer, not really paying attention to the visibly upset artist. "Booth and I got a heated discussion."

Angela can't believe her ears. "Is that what you call Booth ravishing you against a wall?"

Brennan turns on her chair toward the door. She stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, like she's thinking hard. Then she looks at Angela right in the eyes. "Yes! That's exactly what I call it."

You can't tell which one of the two is beaming the most.

_The End_


End file.
